Teatro callejero
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Ha pasado casi un año desde que Raven se unió a los titanes y Kid Flash descubre que aun tiene ciertos pasatiempos que no son necesariamente malos. One-shot mini secuela de "De ladrona heroína".


**¡Hola! sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que di muestras de vida y pido una disculpa por todas las historias que tengo sin actualizar, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribir y apenas esta vez tuve una pequeña oportunidad decidí sacar esta historia que ya me traía días rondando por la cabeza. Como pudieron deducir por el título o leer en el summary esta conectada con el fin de "De ladrona a heroína", ocurriendo maso menos después de un año de que el fic terminó. Como van a leer (si es que se animan :D) las cosas no han cambiado mucho, lo único es que ahora Raven y Kid Flash comparten habitación, pero ese hecho no es muy referente en la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste y que disfruten la lectura.**

 **Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

 **Teatro callejero**

Se removió un poco en la cama antes de despertar por completo. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces, sintiendo como las lagañas parecían querer mantener sus parpados unidos, y ahogó un bostezo. Se irguió en la cama y observó a su alrededor, sorprendido de encontrarse en completa soledad. Dirigió su vista hacia el reloj y, al reparar en que pasaba del mediodía, comprendió la razón de la ausencia de Raven.

La hechicera solía levantarse sumamente temprano, antes de que dieran las ocho, para iniciar el día con sus meditaciones. Él, por lo general, despertaba cuando ella estaba por terminar y juntos se dirigían con calma a la cocina para desayunar algo. Kid Flash era quien acostumbraba preparar el desayuno de ambos pues gozaba de un don natural para la cocina que casi lo ponía a la par con Cyborg y que era producto de tener que comer más veces de los normal por su acelerado metabolismo.

Y otra razón para esto era que Raven, en su vida pasada, nunca había tocado los instrumentos de cocina y las pocas veces que había intentado incursionar en ese mundo sus platillos resultaban en extrañas masas de procedencia dudosa que ninguno de los dos conseguía digerir. Y, sintiéndose inútil en el terreno, en más de una ocasión le había asegurado al pelirrojo que no era necesario que le preparara de comer, su cuerpo continuaba estando acostumbrado a soportar sólo con el té de hierbas. Pero él siempre ignoraba sus palabras y se limitaba a disfrutar ver como la joven aguardaba con anhelo que él depositara un plato repleto de waffles o pancakes frente a ella.

Pensar en la comida fue lo que hizo que el chico por fin se levantara y, luego de vestirse con su habitual traje amarillo, se digiriera a la cocina. En cuanto entró, observó como algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban haciendo sus actividades rutinarias, pero no se veía a Raven por ningún lado. Con cierta extrañeza fue a la cocina y procedió a prepararse algo de comer.

–Ey Flash – lo saludó Wonder Girl cuando paso junto a ella.

La joven estaba en la mesa de la cocina leyendo un enorme libro que tenía toda la apariencia de pertenecer a la pelivioleta.

–Que hay Wonder– respondió el saludo– ¿has visto…?

–Salió temprano– lo interrumpió la chica, conociendo el final de la pregunta– no me dijo a dónde iba, pero iba vestida de civil. Supongo que para pasar desapercibida, aun no se hace a la idea de que la gente la reconozca al pasar y se le acerqué con demasiada confianza- añadió más para sí que para el joven.

Kid Flash asintió y sacó algunas cosas para hacerse un sándwich. Sabía que Raven había simpatizado con Wonder Girl desde su llegada. Posiblemente fuera con ella con quien tuviera una relación más cercana después de él y era comprensible. Ambas compartían muchas virtudes que las convertían en amigas cercanas y esto se había comprobado cuando en más de una ocasión Robin y él las habían descubierto en largas platicas a mitad de la noche, e incluso Kid Flash había sido testigo de como la joven se reía de alguna ocurrencia de la pelinegra.

–Como sea, asumo que la encontraras en donde sea que este– dijo al cabo de un rato Wonder Girl con una sonrisa para volver a la lectura.

El velocista asintió y, luego de comer, regresó a su habitación. No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que el posible destino de Raven fuera la plaza central si es que se había ido con ropa de civil. Sabía que si deseaba alcanzarla lo mejor sería cambiarse de ropa, pues los planes de Raven se irían al drenaje si llegaba a su lado portando su vistoso traje amarillo, por lo que extrajo una pantalonera roja y una playera blanca, conjunto que no resultaría ostentoso.

Con rapidez se cambio y salió de la torre. No le tomaría nada de tiempo llegar a la plaza si usaba sus poderes, pero prefirió caminar. Raras eran las veces en las que no usaba su poder cuando se encontraba en la ciudad y, en aquella ocasión, tenía ganas de sentirse como un joven normal. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, al tiempo que se adentraba en sus pensamientos. Conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, así que sus pies bien podían llevarlo sin que su cerebro tuviera que ir pendiente del camino.

Cuando llegó a la plaza se sorprendió al ver a una multitud conglomerada en el centro. Con cautela se acercó, pensando que algo andaba mal, pero sus instintos heroicos se tranquilizaron cuando distinguió una silueta sobresalir encima la multitud y hacer una pirueta en el aire. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y caminó hasta una banca que estuviera cerca del espectáculo.

Raven aterrizó con la misma gracia con la que había saltado. Tomó los aros del suelo y comenzó a girarlos en la cintura. Acompañaba cada giro con un elegante movimiento de pies y manos que provocaba las exclamaciones de admiración por parte de los presentes. A pesar de no disfrutar mucho de la fama que había adquirido al momento de ingresar en el equipo de los titanes, no podía negar que aquellas muestras de admiración que provocaba con su pequeño espectáculo siempre la habían llenado de un extraño calor que no podía explicar. Le agradaba esa fama efímera que terminaba en el momento en que su acto lo hacía y más le encantaba la idea de saber que la mayoría de esas personas no tardarían en olvidar su cara y su teatro. Para ella eso era lo bello del espectáculo, lo breve y olvidable que resultaba.

Detuvo su girar y los aros no tardaron en caer al suelo. Danzó unos cuantos pasos lejos y se agachó al tiempo que Jason expulsaba una bola de fuego en su dirección. El castaño también se encontraba en aquel momento ofreciendo el show con ella. Jason detuvo su escupir y procedió a darle otro trago al termo. Apuntó las antorchas al suelo y escupió una nueva llamarada que por la intensidad creo lo que parecía ser un pequeño camino. Raven realizó algunas piruetas acompañas con saltos sobre el fuego hasta que este se extinguió. Se volvió hacia Jason y, justo como habían hecho tantas veces, dejo que las manos del chico la alzaran con facilidad.

En esta ocasión aterrizó sobre la espalda del chico, quien encorvado tomó las antorchas que aguardaban en el suelo. De un rápido movimiento las aventó hacia arriba y, luego de que Raven diera un pequeño brinco, se irguió por completo y elevó los brazos. Atrapó a tiempo los pies de la chica con las palmas, mientras que Raven hizo lo mismo con las antorchas, las cuales giro con rapidez entre los dedos.

Jason camino un par de círculos para que el espectáculo fuera visible desde todos los ángulos para los presentes y, después, volvió a encorvarse con cuidado, asegurándose que Raven se hubiera apoyado bien sobre su espalda. Tomó uno de los aros del suelo y lo alzó en el aire. Raven aventó las antorchas y dio un pequeño salto hacia enfrente. Paso por el centro del aro, dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo. Jason agarró las antorchas en el aire y, con un último escupido, creo una bola de fuego más intensa que las de antes que, por un momento, pareció tener la forma de un dragón, dándole fin al espectáculo.

El público ovacionó un poco más de lo normal y la gran mayoría depositó algunos dólares en un viejo sombrero que se encontraba en el suelo. Kid Flash continuaba observando todo desde la banca y sólo se acercó cuando vio que la multitud se había dispersado lo suficiente para abordar a los chicos.

Aun se encontraba a algunos pasos cuando Raven sintió su presencia y giró sobre sus talones para esperarlo. El pelirrojo le dedicó un guiño a manera de saludo y sonrió al ver como sus mejillas aun estaban levemente enrojecidas por el esfuerzo físico que había hecho y algunas gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente.

–No sabía que continuabas haciendo esto– le dijo con su enorme sonrisa aun presente.

Raven se encogió en hombros, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían aun más. Después del casi año que llevaban juntos, aun el chico lograba hacerla sonrojar.

–Tenía mucho que no lo hacía– se excusó ella comenzando a desatarse unas vendas que llevaba en las manos y le facilitaban el agarre de los aros y las antorchas–, pero hoy hace casi diez años es que Jason y yo comenzamos con esto.

–Y aun lo hace tan bien como la primera vez ¿no crees? – agregó el castaño acercándose y echándose las antorchas al hombro– me alegra verte Flash.

–Lo mismo digo Jason– respondió el aludido chocando el puño con Jason– ¿sigues sin querer unirte a los titanes?

–Aún no es el momento– dijo Jason con aire despreocupado guardando el sombrero con el dinero en la misma mochila negra de antaño– todavía hay cosas de las que me debo ocupar, pero cuando todo se haya resuelto prometo que intentaré ir por el buen camino.

Después de decir aquello el castaño se despidió de Kid Flash, le dio un rápido abrazo a Raven y camino hasta perderse en la multitud. Raven sonrió con tristeza al ver a su mejor amigo marchar, pero sabía lo aferrado que era el joven y como no descansaría hasta encontrar a Slade. Y por un lado deseaba que lo encontrará pronto, para que así volvieran a estar juntos. Sabía que él sería mucho más feliz viviendo junto con ella y los titanes, gozando de cosas que en su vida pasaba no se atrevía ni a soñar. Pero por el otro lado le aterraba lo que fuera que le pudiera hacer el enmascarado si se encontraban y ellos no estaban juntos. Después de todo esa seguía siendo una pelea que tenían pendientes los tres y no quería que Jason lo enfrentará estando solo.

–Él estará bien Rae– dijo Kid Flash adivinando sus pensamientos y tocándole el brazo con suavidad para traerla de nuevo a la realidad.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia él.

–Sí, lo sé– dijo intentando restarle importancia. Terminó de desatar las vendas de sus muñecas, las dobló y guardó con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón– me sorprende verte de civil. Es raro cuando decides no usar el traje.

Kid Flash dejó escapar una risa ante eso y metió las manos en los bolsillos con gesto inocente.

–Bueno de haber traído el traje posiblemente te hubieras vuelto a molestar conmigo como la primera vez– bromeó recordando la primera vez que se vieron y que su aparición con el resto de sus amigos desvió la atención de su acto.

Raven dejo salir un bufido y también revivió mentalmente la primera vez que se vieron, recordando con especial nostalgia que aquella no había sido sólo la primera ocasión en que él la había "salvado", sino que también había sido la primera vez en que había reparado en lo profundos que eran sus ojos celestes.

–¿Quieres ir a la Torre o prefieres que caminemos un rato? –preguntó el pelirrojo entrelazando su mano con la de Raven.

Raven optó por la segunda, disfrutaba estar en la Torre en compañía del resto de los chicos, pero en aquel día, con tantos recuerdos frescos en su mente, deseaba más estar al aire libre, disfrutando de la libertad que con tanto esfuerzo le había costado adquirir.

Comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, pero a los pocos pasos la hechicera se detuvo. Kid Flash sintió el tirón que la joven le proporcionó en la mano y se volvió hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la joven se acercó y con suavidad lo besó. El pelirrojo, poco acostumbrado a que fuera ella quien iniciara ese tipo de afectos, la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola hacía si y le devolvió el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Kid Flash rozó con la punta de su nariz la de Raven y le dio un pequeño beso. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado antes de continuar con su caminata. Tal vez en aquella ocasión no se hubieran dicho nada, pero ambos sabían que los sentimientos que se profesaban continuaban estando ahí y que prometían no desaparecer nunca.

 **Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, si llegaron hasta acá quiero decir la razón de esta mini continuación; no recuerdo con exactitud si ya lo había dicho en otro fic (otra disculpa no sé donde esta mi cabeza), pero desde hace algún tiempo me surgió la idea de hacer una especie de segunda parte de "De ladrona a heroína", sólo que en esta ocasión la historia se centraría más en nuestro ladrón favorito, siendo Jason ahora el protagonista y Raven y Kid Flash co-protagonistas o complementarios (no quiere decir que ya no vayan a salir tanto, me encanta escribir sobre ellos, pero la historia ya no los tendría como "núcleo").**

 **No sé que les parezca la idea con eso de que las secuelas nunca son buenas una ya no sabe jaja.**

 **En fin, espero que estén bien y se animen a dejar un review para saber que les pareció.**


End file.
